


From a Concerned Parent

by aroundloafofbread



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Delphini is a bully, Harry thinks Tom is hot, M/M, Tom Riddle is a father, harry potter is a father
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-25 22:20:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20379043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aroundloafofbread/pseuds/aroundloafofbread
Summary: Flash fest exchange:Harry is all geared up and ready to meet the parent of Delphini to tell him to tell his daughter to stop bullying Lily Luna. Until he sets eyes on the exceptionally handsome man and... ... ...Damn it.





	From a Concerned Parent

**Author's Note:**

  * For [exarite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/exarite/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [exarite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/exarite/pseuds/exarite) in the [TomarryFlashExchanges](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/TomarryFlashExchanges) collection. 

> **Prompt:**
> 
> Lily Luna has come home on several occasions upset about this bully on the playground. Harry finally goes to the school and waits around for Tom, the bully’s (Delphini's) parent, and FUCK it’s hard to be mad at someone so blindingly handsome but damn it your kid needs to stop bullying mine.

Harry’s never felt more annoyed in his life. 

It is first and foremost, due to his protective parental instincts over his darling daughter, Lily Luna, who has been bullied multiple times. Harry knows he cannot let it continue any longer and resolves to come and speak to both the bully and the bully’s parent. 

Second, the schoolyard bully isn’t some annoying obnoxious loudmouth kid, but an adorable little girl named Delphini with huge eyes. Even though Harry knows from the things that Lily Luna tells him, that behind that innocent façade is a callousness towards other children. 

Third, Harry’s been waiting to speak to Delphini’s parent at their school and he expected anyone but this exceptionally, almost inhumanly blindingly handsome man. With thick and dark wavy hair, chiseled jaw, a fine tall nose and a pair of eyes so intense and intelligent that Harry feels like he’s been stripped down bare when the man turns to study him. 

And that bastard has the cheek to smile at Harry, hold his hand out and introduce himself as Tom Riddle.

Tom. The name sounds simple but Harry likes it. It suits the man somehow. Tom. Somehow Harry can imagine himself saying that name multiple times. Tom.

Tom.

Harry inwardly sighs. He’s so not equipped to deal with this.

And it’s just him today since Ginny is currently away on another of her trips and besides, Harry doesn’t want to get in the way of his ex-wife’s new romances. So Harry has to fend off the waves of handsomeness all by himself. 

It’s so unfair.

Harry has this speech all ready, about how it’s not right to let his kid bully another and to demand an apology from Delphini for Lily Luna… but it’s so hard to be mad at someone who looks so damn

“Gorgeous.”

Tom blinks. “Pardon?”

“No.” Harry shakes his head, hoping the heat he feels along his face is not a flush. “I’m here to tell you that my daughter, Lily Luna,” Harry gently taps her shoulder where she stands next to him and curled into his side, “has informed me of the multiple times that your daughter has bullied her.”

Tom frowns, a slight furrow between his brows that Harry finds so damned attractive.

“I’m very sorry to hear that and I would like more details on what you understand has happened between our daughters?”

Harry stares, feeling just the slightest bit of shock that Tom does not immediately start denying the claim. “Well, Lily Luna tells me that Delphini has been pushing her and shoving her during their play time and taking her things, as well as telling her she’s the reason for her parents’ divorce.” Harry feels a surge of anger rise again as he recalls what his precious girl told him.

Tom’s face turns frosty, his eyes flashing with anger. “If that is true, it would truly be unacceptable. I am, myself, a divorced man.”

“Oh.” Harry replies, suddenly realising that Delphini may have been acting out due to her own circumstances.

“I will speak to Delphini about this and hear what she has to say. Please give me a moment.” Tom walks over to where his daughter is seated, and Harry cannot help but watch the strides of his long, elegant legs. 

It is only a short while before Tom brings Delphini over, who promptly apologises to Lily Luna. Harry’s chest feels tight at the sight of Delphini’s miserable face, but he knows she must own up to her mistakes.

“Please accept my sincerest apologies that your daughter has been hurt by Delphini.” Tom says to Harry, looking straight into his eyes.

“Uh.” Harry looks on as Tom kneels on one knee to reach Lily Luna’s eye level and apologises to her as well. If Harry was already attracted before, he is now positively swooning on the inside.

“Thank you.” Harry says, and he means it. It’s not usual these days to find reasonable and polite parents. 

Tom smiles, a gentle look in his eyes that has Harry’s heart beating twice as fast. “No, I fear my business has not allowed me as much time as I should be spending on Delphini and that fault lies with me. I wish she could have a proper friend and not come back to an empty home after school.”

Harry finds his mouth opening, and words spilling out before he has the time to register what he is saying. “I could spend some days taking care of Delphini. And watch over her and Lily Luna and give them the chance to overcome any issues they have between them.” He immediately curses himself for his impulsiveness, but he cannot take back what he just offered.

“That,” Tom hesitates, then takes Harry’s hand in his, “that would be wonderful. I will of course come by at night to pick Delphini up. I thank you, Mr Potter. Harry. May I call you Harry?”

Harry nods, speechless and utterly red in the face. Tom’s hand feels very warm wrapped around his own. 

***

“Well done, Delphini.” Tom says to his daughter.

“You owe me one, Father.” Delphini replies smugly.

“You’re already getting your reward since you’ll be spending time with Lily Luna.” Tom points out.

Delphini pouts. “No, now she probably hates me, and I’ve got to try and make her like me again.”

“Well, Harry will help you there, surely.” Tom says and smiles satisfied at the sight of Harry Potter walking away with his daughter.


End file.
